Cyber Worlds Collide
by Princess Serena
Summary: I did this quickly >.
1. Default Chapter Title

Cyber Worlds Collide Chapter 1  
  
::Serena::  
Serena sat at her desk, waiting patiently for her computer to log online to the internet. She waited, and waited, and waited, she was absoloutely positive she would get old by the time it would load. After a minute or so, of impatient waiting, the Internet Explorer browser popped up, and she entered a url hastily into the navagation bar, her little fingers pressing firmly on the buttons before her.  
  
::Darien::  
Darien was online, browsing through some sites that happened to pop up automatically, after he entered the "SailorMoon Fan Chat" A black screen appeared, and after a while, some pictures loaded. He smiled, as he sat, anticipating whom of which would be online. The screen finally took load, and he clicked his cursor to log in a specialised chat account, his username being "Knight_Of_Moon". There, he saw in the frame that covered a thrid of the chat window, whereas positioned the name of "Arcade_Guy" whom he knew was Andrew. They started to exchange comments, and a conversation began between them.   
K_O_M: Hey, its you, Arcade guy, what's up?  
A_G: Yup, its me!   
K_O_M: Okay... Anyway, so how are things going in the arcade then?  
A_G: Not bad, its quite good actually.   
K_O_M: Meatball Head still stuck on the screens of SailorV game?  
Hyperactive_Hottie_From_Jupiter: Hey, Knight! A/S/L  
K_O_M: 18/M/Toyko  
H_H_F_J: Kewl. I'm 14/F/Somewhere  
---------- Little_Moon_Girl has logged onto Chat  
K_O_M: Hi!   
L_M_G: Hi, Knight! Nice Nick.   
K_O_M: Thanx  
H_H_F_J: Hi, Moon Girl!  
L_M_G: Hallo.  
H_H_F_J: Hey, um, KOM, are you single?  
K_O_M: er, yeah.  
H_h_F_J: Awesome, so like, shall we go out?  
A_G: No affence, HHFJ, but i don't think hes interested, hes too busy always staring at this blondie's butt,   
L_M_G: Ew, that is gross!   
K_O_M: Hey, she has a name you know.  
A_G: I know, but we're not exactly gonna tell everyone, though?  
L_M_G: Does he... like, Fancy her?  
A_G: I think... the answer would be....  
K_O_M: NO!!!!!!!  
A_G: Yes!  
K_O_M: She's way too much of a klutz.   
A_g: c'mon, admit it.  
H_h_F_J: C'mon, I must be preeetier than this girl you're talking about  
K_O_M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
A_g: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
L_M_g: LOL, just admit it, K_O_M, I just know you looooooooooooooooove her!   
K_O_M: NO NO NO!   
A_g: YES YES YES!  
H_h_f_j: Hallo? Agree with me someone?  
L_M_g: Who is everyone's fave sailorscout?  
K_O_M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
A_g: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!  
H_h_f_j: I'm being ignored!  
L_M_g: Same here!!!! .  
K_O_M: NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO  
A_g: Okay, let's quit this! This chat is going no where.   
k_o_m: Yeah, Okay.  
L_M_g: Who likes Tuxedo Mask? He's a HUNK!!!!!  
K_O_M: I like his cape, I guess.  
A_g: You're always trying to get the doll version of him in the claw machine.   
K_O_M: So?  
A_G: ANd sailorMoon!!!!  
L_M_g: Oh, TM, is so dreeeeeeeaaaaaaaamy!!!!!  
  
::Serena::  
Serena carried on chatting, entertained by all the commotuion that happened to occur. She seemed to like this, "Arcade_Guy" and "Knight_Of_Moon" seemed vaguely familar somehow. K_O_M seemed to remind her of... Darien. She refused to beileve he was K_O_m and typed fluently, keeping her suspistions out of a range that her own stubborness could not surpass.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 1! HOPE YOU LIKED IT, BTW, H_H_F_J is Lita ^.~ Hehe. More on the way!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Cyber Worlds Collide - Chap 2 -  
::Serena::  
"Oh, that Darien! He is so annoying!" Serena walked down in a very arrogant and unladylike fashion as she stomped down the road looking bilistic with the fact that she had had another little row with a certain "Darien", with little determination sweeling up in her blue, pure eyes, as her pigtails flew up, catching the breeze as she started to run in a quicker pace. Endeauvoring hard to reach her home, so that she would be able to reach the destination she had so longed for ever since science class, where Melvin made, several attempts to ask her out. She felt absoloutely sickened by the whole idea, and was assured that she would forget about it, once she would manage to get online. Soon, in front of her very self, was the front door. She opened it, and ran upstairs into her room. Grabbing a stool, she placed it infront of her computer. Logging in, was of the next process. Aquiring in her knowlegde, her password, she typed it in efficiently, and quickly.   
---------- Logging into Chat... Please Wait....  
wait?! That is the last thing I can do right now. thought Serena impatienly.   
----------Little_Moon_Girl has logged on  
K_O_M: I DO NOT FANCY HER!!!!  
A_g: Like I'll really believe that!   
L_M_g: Hi?  
K_O_M: Hi.   
L_M_G: Still talking about that blondie?   
A_G: Yup!  
Sailor_Girl: Hi! It's me!  
L_M_G: Hi, and who are you?  
S_G: I'm A_g's G/f in real life and cyber! ^_^  
A_g: She's beautiful in person, and shes the most wonderful girl ive ever met, in KOM's case its Blondie Pigtails.   
K_O_M: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DONT LOVE/LIKE/FANCY HER! UNDERSTAND?  
L_M_G: Here it goes again...   
A_g: Well I've gotta go...  
S_G: Me too! C yah!  
---------Sailor_Girl has logged out  
---------Arcade_Guy has logged out  
L_M_G: Empty!!!!  
K_O_M: Sure is...  
L_M_G: Yup.  
L_M_G: So, tell me 'bout yourself.  
K_O_M: Why do you wanna know?  
L_M_G: I dunno... maybe what you look like, or how old you are...  
K_O_M: Well, I'm 18, and I'm in University studing Biology, I've got straight black hair and blue eyes. You?  
L_M_G: I'm 14! And I go to this school in Tokyo, and er... I've got blonde hair, blue eyes. Is it just me, or do you sound familar?  
K_O_M: Er, I dunno.  
L_M_G: Oh, Okay.  
This guy sounds dreamy! Serena thought, Gosh, he must be a major HUNK!  
L_M_G: You remind me of the hell of a hunk Tuxedo Mask!!!!  
K_O_M: LOL.   
  
::Darien::  
More than you know... Thought Darien. He was enjoying his time so far, as she told him everything about her school life, and some people she knew, and they way she described it, it sounded so... well, she... she seemed so much like Serena.   
  
OKAY, THAT WAS REALLY CRAP. SORRY ABOUT HOW BAD IT IS.. . EEEK! IM BAD AT WRITING THESE SORT OF FICS... Okay, till next time, Ba bye!


End file.
